tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate The Prince
The Prince & The Plunger is the sixth episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and also the sixth episode produced. Carey discovers she has a secret admirer. Zack and Cody believe it is Arwin, not Serge the Concierge. Meanwhile, Mr. Moseby gets excited when Mr. Tipton is going to show up at the Tipton for a Father-Daughter Dance at London's school. But when Mr. Tipton doesn't show, London, feeling that her prediction about her father never being there for her has come true, feels sad until Mr. Moseby comes up with a brilliant idea -- he will take London to the Father-Daughter Dance himself. Episode Summary There is a package at Suite 2330 and it is for Carey. It is flowers and a poem. Zack, Cody, and Maddie believe it is the new Tipton Hotel employee, Serge the Concierge, and he admits to sending the gifts. Serge is a bit of a jerk and treats the boys like they're little babies. While their mom is out on her date, they discover that Arwin Hawkhauser is infatuated with Carey, and was the one who wrote the beautiful poem and sent the flowers. The boys and Maddie work to clean Arwin up and to expose Serge as a pretender. Ultimately, Carey lets Arwin down gently, dumps Serge, and the boys dump llama milk on his head. Meanwhile, Mr. Moseby is excited that Mr. Tipton is coming to visit the hotel to take London to the father-daughter dance. London is convinced that he won't show as usual. After Moseby gets the hotel in perfect condition and hires a band to welcome his boss, he learns that Tipton is a no-show. The pilot brings London a diamond necklace as an apology. Moseby discovers London crying in the linen closet. Her tough attitude about her father once again disappointing her is revealed to be a front. Moseby asks London if he could be her escort to the father-daughter dance. She agrees, looks him up and down and says "You're gonna change, right?" London is now better. First Appearance * Brian Stepanek as Arwin Hawkhauser Memorable Quotes *Mr. Moseby: "Now, what are you going to wear to the Father-Daughter dance? Something elegant and classic?" *London: "I'm thinking, tube-top and hot pants." *Mr. Moseby: "Do we feel that is appropriate for a school dance?" *London: "We feel it is appropriate for a beach house, which is where I'll be when Daddy can't make it." *Mr. Moseby: "I'm sure he'll be here. This is a Father-Daughter event...and he's the Father part." *London: "And here's the Daughter part, off to buy a bathing suit. Toodles." ---- *Maddie: "I bet it's the new guy, Serge the Concierge! He's single, your mom's age, and he's working on a romantic novel." *Zack: "He's writing a book?" *Maddie: "He's reading one." ---- *Zack: "Now we can have teen rated fun!" Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Arwin Hawkhauser! *In this episode, we learn that Arwin reads and writes poetry. *The second you see Arwin's office, he has the numbers of the elevators to get to different levels on the wall near his desk, but the next time you see it, it's on another wall. Gallery The Prince and the Plunger (Screenshot 1).jpg The Prince and the Plunger (Screenshot 2).jpg The Prince and the Plunger (Screenshot 3).jpg The Prince and the Plunger (Screenshot 4).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)